


Keyhole

by BARALAIKA



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Inuart gets off on watching his betrothed and his best friend fuck. He really should just ask to join in, but that would be too convenient now, wouldn't it?





	Keyhole

Caim’s beefy cock stretched out Furiae’s perfect little pussy until it gaped every time she opened her legs.  
  
It was her personal secret, tucked neatly away where nobody could see and only she could feel. It’s like a wedding band, she thought to herself, but just for me. Sometimes, she wondered if Caim could feel her on his flesh, or if she’d throttled his cock hard enough to leave a sensation that came back to haunt him. Girlish musings that should have been so innocent. As far as Furiae knew it, all girls thought such a way about their brothers… especially when they were as beautiful as Caim.  
  
No other man would ever be able to satisfy her, she was sure. The way he looked at her was so intense that she felt herself burn beneath his gaze, igniting the black, vile sinfulness that tainted her perfect soul so deeply. But when he touched her, she forgot every worry of damnation and suffering. The bond between them was electric. It sent shivers up and down Furiae’s spine and left her gasping for breath, lips juddering open, only to be claimed by Caim’s hot, heavy mouth. He was not gentle with her but she did not care. If he left marks from his possessive grip, she treasured them as much as she would any material gift; they were only proof of his adoration to her eyes.  
  
The bulk of his cock was obscene, but its shape was so beautiful that she couldn’t help but worship it and love it. So heavy that it couldn’t stand fully up from his body, shrouded in a perfectly snug foreskin that peeled back just enough for the round, blunt head to peek out and the pouty slit to drip freely.  
  
He worshipped her body so thoroughly that she was always soaking wet by the time he reached her cunt and Furiae could live happily with her brother’s head between her thighs as he lovingly ate her out to orgasm after orgasm. Only then would Caim start to slip his prick through her folds, squelching their fluids together and prodding at her entrance until she’d give with a moan.  
  
Whenever he drew out all the way, they parted with a pop and Furiae gaped, her pussy pulsing and yawning, gasping to be filled again. Caim could never deny her.  
  
He fucked her sweetly, he fucked her hard, he made her squeal and beg or he made her coax him along in low, impure purrs.  
  
  
  
Inuart liked it best when she was like that.  
  
His prick barely fit in his fist– he wished it was like Caim’s. He wished he could stretch her further and leave her convulsing on the mattress with pleasure. He wished he could suck Caim’s cock. He wished he could be fucked by him. He wanted to be Caim. He wanted to fuck Caim.  
  
But most of all, he wanted to fuck Furiae. Furiae. Furiae…  
  
He groaned her name as Caim hammered her cervix and came all over it, mashing his load towards her womb while Inuart spurted weakly over his fist, peering through the keyhole on their chambers.  
  
Caim pulled out and with it came a torrent of thick, creamy, potent spunk that made Inuart salivate. He wished he had the guts to show himself, to crawl from his hiding place and take his place between Furiae’s perfect thighs to clean her and drink down Caim’s seed. He wanted them both. To own them and be owned by them, to be their plaything and their love. But… they only saw each other.  
  
Inuart was left with cooling cum on his fist, cramping legs and an aching head.  
  
Just as he rose, Caim looked over his shoulder…  
  
… dead into the keyhole.


End file.
